A known slot machine which is a gaming machine is arranged such that symbols are rearranged on a symbol display device each time a player operates a button on a control panel.
When a winning combination is established by the symbols rearranged on the symbol display device, the gaming machine awards a benefit such as payout to the player.
As one of such gaming machines, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048 recites a slot machine. In this slot machine, diversity is given to symbol patterns, game scenarios, effects such as effect sound, and image display, in consideration of diversified preferences of players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345 discloses a slot machine which is configured to execute a bonus game. U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733 discloses a slot machine which is configured to award a free game to a player when a predetermined condition is established.